Titan
Titans Os Titãs são criaturas criadas pelo Evolvo-Raio do Dr. Neo Córtex, e então submetidos à substância mágica Mojo, que é a essência da vida, para que eles adquiram mais poder. Todos os Titãs são híbridos de animais com objetos ou outras coisas. Crash Bandicoot é capaz de controlá-los colocando o rosto de Aku Aku neles. Eles foram primeiramente introduzidos em Crash of the Titans, e voltaram em Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Cada Titã é dividido em cinco categorias: Forte, Capitão, Projétil, Locomotivo e Chefão. Eles estão colocados aqui separados por ordem alfabética. Nota: Eu estou tentando completar a lista com os das outras versões e os do Mind Over Mutant, Veja a lista de afazeres. Anubis-Vicious Anubis-Vicious é uma cobra com braços. Na forma original ele é coberto por bandagens como uma múmia, quando ele evolui, as bandagens são substituídas por ornamentos egípcios. Seu líder, Faraó Anubis-Vicious, pode criar ilusões dele mesmo e tempestades de areia. Arachnina O robô pessoal da Nina. Uma gigantesca aranha mutante coberta por uma armadura mecânica, também é equipada com vários lasers e uma serra, Córtex criou ele para ser um brinquedo, mas Nina seu Gênio Maligno para o encrementar. *Nota: Na versão para GBA do Crash of the Titans, Arachnina é chamado de "Spiderbot", o nome-protótipo dele. Battler Um Morcego com garras feitas de lâminas de Canivete. Battler pode atacar seus inimigos com as lâminas em suas asas e pode conjurar ventos com a potência delas. não sou lindo? Battler em Mind Over Mutant ele perdeu suas asas mas ainda consegue planar, e até melhor do que antes Crunch Crunch após ser controlado por Cortex teve uma mudança pois ele é muito desligado só obedece Brio e Cortex e não fala coisa com coisa Ee-Lectric Uma Mistura de Enguia Elétrica com Basilisco (não o monstro mitológico, é aquele lagarto que anda sobre a água). Ele pode atacar com sua eletricidade natural ou invocá-la dos céus. Goar Grimly Um fantasma. Grimly pode controlar o tempo, por enquanto, o único poder conhecido é a câmera lenta. Magmadon Uma mistura de Tartaruga e Pedra de Lava. Ele pode andar sobre a lava, além de atirá-la nos inimigos. Magmadon também é capaz de criar terremotos pisando no chão, esses terremotos abrem fissuras que jorram lava. LENTO Demais Para Mim em Mind over Mutant ele pode girar seu casco incendiado Ratcicle thumb|right|Crash: :DUm Rato de Laboratório Congelado. Ele ataca com suas garras e é capaz de congelar seus inimigos, para congelá-los, ele cria pistas de gelo, que congelam dois inimigos na direção da pista, ou então usa seu ataque de espirro, que não gasta a energia dele, além de ser um poder novo em Mind Over Mutant. Modelos Imagem:Ratcicle.jpg|Ratcicle em Crash of the Titans. Imagem:Crash Jacking a Ratcicle.jpg|Ratcicle em Mind Over Mutant. Imagem:Ratcicle GBA.png|Ratcicle em Crash of the Titans (Apenas na versão para Game Boy Advance). Rhinoroller Scorporilla Shellephant Uma mistura de Elefante e Caranguejo. Ele pode esmagar objetos com suas patas com uma força aterradora e soltar fogo pela tromba. Sludge Uma mistura de Sapo e Camaleão. Sludge é completamente revestido de um ácido gelatinoso, que cospe nos inimigos. Ele também é capaz de se esticar o quanto desejar. Snipe Devido às penas coloridas que crescem de suas costas, Snipe pode se camuflar nas moitas enquanto atira penas nos adversários. * Nota: Na versão para Game Boy Advance Snipe é chamado de Parafox, um nome mais velho. Spike Uma mistura de Porco-Espinho e Carangueijo. Spike ataca com suas garras e pode invocar espinhos do chão. Stench Uma mistura de Gambá e Abutre. Ele ataca atirando bolas de fedor nos oponentes. Em Mind Over Mutant, ele usa um capacete de astronauta, sapatos e suspensórios, e atira usando uma arma. TK TK è um dos novos Titãs de Crash: Mind Over Mutant, pode levitar objetos e oponentes e arremessá-los usando telecinese, è u tm titã muito útil na luta contra Crunch em Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Uka Uka Em certo ponto da história, Uka Uka usa o Evolvo-Raio nele mesmo, criando para si um corpo monstruoso feito de troncos de árvore e cipós. Yuktopus Uma mistura medonha de Pato, Polvo, Yak, Gaita-de-Fole e Sucata. O Yuktopus é capaz de paralisar os inimigos com os seus sons de gaita de foles e usar uma gigantesca bazuca laser para destruí-los. cortex um cortex gigante e com suas roupas rasgadas,da um giro igual de crash mais solta bolas de poder da uma barrigada como crash fazia e da um peido que paralisa adversários Subordinados Os subordinados são os inimigos principais do jogo, depois dos Titãs. Todos os subordinados devem ser mortos numa fase para que ela seja completa. Seus nomes estão traduzidos para português logo abaixo. *Nota: No Mind Over Mutant, todos são comandados por Córtex. Ratnicianos (Ratnicians) São os seguidores do Dr. Córtex. Os Ratnicianos são Ratos de Laboratório mutados vestidos em roupas de cientistas que são geralmente vistos carregando tubos de ensaio. Eles têm personalidade e sotaque nerd. Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, foram abandonados por Cortex, tendo uma personalidade de louco, provavelmente são comandados por N. Gin, também abandonado por Cortex. Koo-Alas São os seguidores de Pequeno Tigre. Os Koo-alas são Coalas com personalidade e sotaque caipira que adoram coisas mecânicas e mexer na terra. Eles são vistos constantemente comendo coxas de Frango. Macacos da Destruição (Doom Monkeys) São os seguidores e os empregados da fábrica de armas de N. Gin. Eles possuem mísseis instalados nas cabeças da mesma forma que seu mestre, assim como sua personalidade demente. Eles atacam seus inimigos com chaves de fenda e podem explodir suas cabeças. Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant eles trabalham para N. Brio. Coelhinhos Vodu (Voodoo Bunnies) Os seguidores de Uka Uka. São coelhos que usam máscaras e roupas tribais que também falam num sotaque nativo. Eles atacam com suas lanças. Numa referência ao filme Gremlins, Aku Aku diz a Crash no perfil deles que não se deve dar cenouras para eles depois da meia-noite ou molhá-los. Aborrecentes (Brat Girls) As asseclas de Nina Córtex. São morcegas que usam uniformes de escola e que têm uma personalidade estereotipada de garota adolescente. Elas atordoam os inimigos gritando em megafones. Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, têm personalidade mais adolecente, mas continuando com as mesmas habilidades. Znu São bichos estranhos que aparecem na Montanha Grimly em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, possuem uma forma circular, tem oculos e usam bastões para bater nos inimigos. Eles aparecem também em algumas cenas, como na cena em que Cortex perde novamente para Crash, um Znu foge da Space Head com Cortex numa nave de fuga. Slap-e Aparecem em Crash Mind Over Mutant,como novos subordinados do Dr.Neo Cortex,são mãozinhas que andam e falam. Categoria:Personagem